Jupiter Ascending: You Are Not Alone
by Ognonamis
Summary: It's been a year since the events that brought Jupiter and Caine together. Jupiter has a new job, an apartment, and a roommate. When a date night turns into an extended stay, Jupiter finds that since Caine has been reinstated as a Sky Jacker, things havent been going quite as well as she thought. Chapter 6 is finally up.
1. Chapter 1

**Jupiter Ascending: You Are Not Alone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jupiter Ascending or any of its characters, concepts, back story, or settings. They are the property of their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author Note:** So…this is my first Jupiter Ascending fan fiction story. I haven't written fan fiction in a long time and after watching the movie…I couldn't help myself. I just love the relationship between Jupiter and Caine. This is a hurt/comfort story. It's going to be a fairly slow paced story because of the nature of it. If Caine or Jupiter seem out of character…I do apologize. I tried to make them as in character and believable as possible. Please let me know what you think about the story so far.

 **Chapter 1: Jupiter's POV**

It's been a year since my first official date with Caine. It didn't seem like a year though. Time flew by. Since then, I had turned my life around. I used to hate my life. Despise it really. But now, I love everything about my life.

I managed to find a different job. One that pays better and much to my mother's surprise, I moved out and got an apartment with a friend of mine. Zoey, a friend from high school was now my roommate. I no longer shared a room with two other people. I finally had a room of my own and I loved it.

"Hey. Earth to Jupiter." Zoey waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You're spacing out again."

I blinked a couple of times. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little preoccupied. What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked. "Because I was thinking we could go out for a few drinks. You know…have a little girl's night out. What do you say?"

I gave Zoey the most apologetic smile I could manage. "Awww Zoey. I have a date tonight. I'm sorry."

"No problem." She said with a smile. "And would your date happen to be with your mystery man?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes. My date is going to be with Caine."

"So when am I going to meet your mystery man anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Oh." I hadn't been expecting that questions. "Well, the thing is…"

"You don't want me to meet him?" Zoey sounded disappointed.

"No, that's not what I meant." I said quickly to reassure her. If anyone I knew would be okay with who and what Caine was, it would be Zoey. But it was something I had to discuss with Caine first. I sighed. "Look, Caine is…well, he's different. Really different. I know that you love differences in people but it's something that I would have to talk to him about first."

She looked at me for a second and smiled. "Okay then. Just make sure to talk to him because I want to meet the man who stole your heart."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was barely starting to get dark when I went up to the roof to wait for Caine. When he contacted me, he said that he wouldn't be long. Sure enough, just a few feet away, a faint beam appeared.

I watched with excitement as Caine floated down the beam to the roof below. When he was on his feet, the beam disappeared. He bowed slightly. "Youre Majesty."

I smiled. "I really love hearing you say that. But you _can_ call me Jupiter."

He closed the distance between us. "I know that. But then I'd miss out on your smile every time I say Your Majesty."

I smiled again. God, I loved hearing those two words out of his mouth. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. When I saw the bag on his shoulder, I pulled away. "Caine, are you going to be here for a while?"

He smiled bashfully. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He paused and our eyes met. "I managed to get some time off."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed up into his eyes. "How much time off?"

"As much time as I need."

Huh? "What do you mean as much time as you need?"

That was it. Our moment was over. Caine's entire demeanor changed. He stepped back, turning away from me. "Can we just…talk about it later?"

I knew Caine well enough to know that he wasn't the most open individual in the universe. Whatever the problem was, he would tell me when he was ready. "Yeah. Of course."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So here it is." I told Caine as we walked in through the door. "It's nice that you finally get to see the inside."

Caine looked around the living room. "It's certainly more spacious than I expected."

"Well, I do share the apartment with a friend of mine but at least I get my own room now."

Caine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Friend? Me being here is going to be a problem."

I took a deep breath and gave him my most reassuring smile. "I think we'll probably have to explain some things to her." I paused and took a deep breath. "I mean, there's no way those wings of yours are going to stay hidden forever."

There was a silence that hung in the air between us for a few minutes. I wasn't sure exactly what to say. I was thrilled that Caine was going to be staying for an extended period of time but the reason behind it had me concerned.

Caine went rigid for a minute and his ears twitched slightly. "Someone's coming."

Before I could say anything, the door flung open and Zoey came barging in. She slammed the door and threw her purse on the floor. "That bastard! I can't believe I actually thought that…"

"Hey Zoey." I said with a smile. Her look of shock was hilarious. "You're home early."

Zoey looked from me to Caine and back to me. "And you were supposed to be on a date with Mystery Man."

Caine turned to me, looking almost amused. "Mystery Man?"

Caine shifted uncomfortably beside me. "Your High…er, Jupiter, where can I put my bag?"

I took a deep breath. My heart skipped a beat when he started to say your highness. "My room is the door on the right." I pointed to the door of my room. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Caine looked back and forth between me and Zoey, clearly unsure of my roommate. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It's fine."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once Caine was out of sight, Zoey turned to me with wide eyes. "Jupiter, is that your mystery man?" She whispered.

"Yes. That was Caine." I told her and watched the grin on her face grow. "He's going to be staying here for a while."

"He really _is_ different." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet though so…"

She held her hands up. "Don't worry. You don't have to worry. I'll try not to do anything to make him uncomfortable." She leaned close and continued in a whisper. "Was I seeing things or does he have pointy ears?"

I smiled. "I told you he was different." I whispered back. I looked at her purse on the floor and back to her. "Are you going back out or…"

"Hell no. I'm going to go to bed early. Maybe get up early tomorrow and hit the gym." She picked her purse up off the floor and started toward her room.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So that was your roommate?" Caine asked the minute I walked into the room.

I closed the door and walked over to the bed. "Yeah, that was Zoey." I paused for a second. "Caine, are you okay?"

Caine raked his hands through his short hair and sat down on the bed. "I wasn't sleeping well. They said that it might be some sort of post traumatic stress and…"

"And what?"

He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. "And…separation anxiety."

My heart swelled a little. Caine was actually having a hard time being away from me. I guessed that it had something to do with his splice. Being half wolf would probably have its drawbacks.

"They told me that I needed some time away from being a Sky Jacker." Caine continued. "I just got reinstated."

I walked over and sat down beside him. "So, did you think that being here would help with the separation anxiety?"

"I'm sure it'll help." Caine said and turned to me. "But that's not why I decided to come here. If I'm not going to be able to do my job, this is the only place I want to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jupiter Ascending: You Are Not Alone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jupiter Ascending or any of its characters, concepts, back story, or settings. They are the property of their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author Note:** Just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story so far. Also, thank you if you added it to your alert or favorites. A appreciate it. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you like it. Please read and review.

 **Chapter 2: Jupiter's POV**

I thought that sleeping arrangements were going to be easy. I mean, we were both adults so we could sleep in the same bed, just sleep, without things getting weird. But Caine wouldn't have it.

Caine insisted on sleeping on the floor. I tried to argue with him. I tried to reason with him. His biggest argument was that sleeping in the same bed as me wasn't right because of him being a splice and me being royalty. I tried to reason with him that it was just sleep and that it didn't matter but I eventually ended up giving in.

It was half way through the night when I woke up. I sat up and listened closely. There, I heard it again. The sound that woke me up. It was somewhere between a growl and a whimper. "Caine." I whispered and leaned over the edge of the bed. "Caine." I reached out and touched his arm.

Caine shot upright, eyes darting around the room and breathing hard. When his eyes fell on me, he visibly relaxed. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands down his face.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Did I wake you, Your Majesty?"

I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Caine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I took a deep breath. "You were having a nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?"

He blinked a couple of times but eventually shook his head.

He was still tired. I could tell by the looked. "You know, the option is still open. You can sleep on the bed."

Caine shook his head and stood up, turning away from me. "No."

"Caine, you need sleep." I pleaded. "And you don't seem to be sleeping well on the…"

"I'm a splice." He interrupted.

I stood up. "I don't care about that." I walked until I was standing in front of him. "I already told you that. My title is just that. A title. It doesn't change anything. You're a good man. You're the man I love."

He sighed and drooped his head for a second before meeting my gaze. "Does Youre Majesty insist?"

I couldn't help but smile. He was finally giving in. "As a matter of fact, I _do_ insist."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke to a piercing scream. I sat up quickly, looking around the room. Caine wasn't there. "Oh no." I got up and made a mad dash for the door. When I reached the kitchen, I was at a loss for words.

Caine was standing by the sink, wings out in the open, and a look of panic on his face. Zoey had seen his wings and freaked.

"Jupiter, he…he…"

I walked over to Zoey and stood in front of her. "Zoey, it's okay."

Zoey glanced at Caine and then back at me. "Jupiter, he's got wings."

I nodded. "Yeah. That's why I wanted to talk to him before I introduced the two of you." I took a deep breath. "Zoey, this is Caine Wise."

Zoey swallowed hard and looked back at Caine. "Umm…I'm sorry for screaming at you." She paused. "It's nice to meet you."

Caine stepped toward Zoey and extended his hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you as well." Zoey shook his hand and smiled shyly.

"So." I interjected, turning to Caine. "All Zoey really knows about you is that you're different. I didn't go into detail because I was planning on talking to you first."

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was Stinger calling. It buzzed again. "I'll be right back."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once I got inside my room, I closed the door and answered my phone. "Stinger…I didn't expect to hear from you. Is everything okay?"

"Your Majesty. Did Caine tell you the reason for his stay?" He was quick and to the point. He also sounded concerned.

"He told me that he wasn't sleeping well." I sat down on my bed. "He also said something about some post traumatic stress and that he was dealing with some separation anxiety."

"So he did tell you." Stinger said. "I half expected him to not say anything. How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine." I told him. "He didn't sleep all that well last night though. I think he had a nightmare. I woke to him growling and whimpering in his sleep." I paused. "Stinger…did something happen since the last time I saw Caine?"

"No." Stinger was quiet for a minute. "He hasn't slept well in a long time. But it seemed like the longer he was away from you and the farther away from Earth that we got, the more anxious he was."

"What made him get help for it?"

"His sleep deprivation was becoming problematic when it came to his Sky Jacker duties." He explained. "He's a good soldier and I would go into battle with him any day. But if he keeps going with barely any sleep, he's going to put himself and everyone else in danger."

"I'll make sure he gets rested up." I told him, and said goodbye. Stinger's concern alarmed me a bit. Yeah, Caine had told me about what was wrong but he had conveniently left out the severity of the situation.

One thing was for sure. Caine needed me more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jupiter Ascending: You Are Not Alone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jupiter Ascending or any of its characters, concepts, back story, or settings. They are the property of their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews and adding to favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it. This chapter will be just a little bit shorter than the last one because in the next chapter, I want to focus on Caine's POV. So, please read and review. I hope you like it so far.

 **Chapter 3: Jupiter's POV**

When I walked into the living room, Zoey stared at me wide eyed. "Hey Jupiter, he just told me the craziest thing about you." She paused. "He told me that you're royalty. Is that true?"

I was hoping that Caine would leave that detail out. I didn't want Zoey treating me any different. I didn't want to be treated like a queen by her. I sighed and nodded.

Zoey's mouth dropped. "Didn't you think that was something you should've told me?" She paused and a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh my God! The last time we got in a fight, I called you a bitch. If I'd known…"

"Zoey, relax." I told her. "I don't want to be treated any different. Especially by you." Zoey looked confused by my reaction. "Look, like I keep telling Caine, my title doesn't change me. It doesn't change who I care about."

Zoey sighed. "I can't believe that you're royal."

"She holds the deed to the planet as well." Caine added and I shot him a glare. He looked at me and shrugged. "What?"

"You're not helping."

Zoey was speechless. Which was a new one for her. She was never speechless. She kept glancing from Caine to me. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Jupiter, you are royalty and own the Earth." She turned to Caine. "And you are a splice…whatever that is."

I glared at Caine again. He looked down and turned away to get a glass of water. I turned back to Zoey. "He's genetically engineered. Half human, half wolf."

"And the wings?"

"I'm a Sky Jacker." Caine spoke up and walked away to my bedroom.

Zoey stared after him for a second. "Half human, half wolf huh. Well, that explains the growling I heard late last night."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everything okay?" I asked Caine after I walked into my room. "You left the kitchen pretty quickly."

Caine folded up his wing tightly and slipped on his jacket. The whole time, not making eye contact with me. He sighed. "I'm afraid that my stay here is going to be complicated."

"Everything about us is complicated." That managed to get Caine's attention. He turned to me and smirked. I smiled back at him, glad that his mood seemed to lift a little. "And I know things are going to be awkward with Zoey around. She's great with _different_ but she asks a lot of questions."

"Yeah. I noticed that." Caine agreed. "Was that Stinger who called you?"

I stared at him for a second in disbelief. "How did you know?"

He leaned against the bed frame and sighed. "Stinger told me that he was going to call you."

I closed the distance between us, stopping directly in front of him. "Stinger's just concerned." I paused. "And so am I."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how are we supposed to pass the time?" I asked Caine as I searched through my closet for a hat. If we were going to go walking around the city during the day, I needed to find a hat to cover Caine's ears.

"I'll leave that decision to you, Your Majesty."

I turned to him from my closet and smiled brightly. I didn't think I would ever get sick of that. I turned back to my search. "We'll figure something out. First, we need to find a hat for you to wear."

I fumbled through my closet some more, tossing things out as I searched. "I know I have a hat in here somewhere."

"Jupiter."

I turned around to see Caine holding a beanie hat up so I could see. "Is this what you were looking for?"

I sighed in mock frustration. "Yes." I stood up and walked over to him. I took the hat from him and slid it down over his head.

"Does it cover my ears?" Caine asked. "Because it doesn't feel like it."

I smirked. "Hold on a sec. That can be fixed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jupiter Ascending: You Are Not Alone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jupiter Ascending or any of its characters, concepts, back story, or settings. They are the property of their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author Note:** So, the reviews that I got for chapter 3 really made me happy. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. I just hope that I don't disappoint people in future chapters. So, this chapter is from Caine's POV. I really wanted to get some of the story from his POV and there will be chapters throughout the story from his POV. Apologies if the planet that Balem was on was not Jupiter. it sure looked like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 4: Caine's POV**

Being so close to Jupiter caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Every time she was close. The minute she touched my ears tough…it sent shivers down my spine. It was one of the most amazing feelings I'd ever felt.

"Caine…you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Jupiter looking at me with a smile tugging at her lips.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Jupiter's grin stretched from ear to ear and she reached up for my ears.

I grabbed her hands before she could touch my ears and she giggled. The sound of her giggling was music to my ears.

"So your ears are really sensitive." Jupiter said, her smile growing wider again. "That's good to know."

I gazed into her eyes for a minute, unable to look away. "I thought we were going somewhere."

She straightened and grabbed my hand. "Yes, we are." She smiled brightly again. "We're going to go get breakfast."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Jupiter and I walked to a small diner, not too far away from her apartment. It was a small diner that mostly served breakfast food. Jupiter had taken the time to tell me what everything was on the menu and what would be good. I had never had any breakfast food on Earth before and wasn't quite sure what to get.

"You want me to give you a suggestion?" Jupiter asked as she watched me. "Or do you have an idea what you want to eat?"

I scanned the menu again and looked over at her. "I've never had any of these foods before." From the expression on her face, it seemed like she already knew. "What's your favorite?"

She looked at the menu. "Hmmm. Well, my favorite is the French toast." She paused. "And the French toast here is _really_ good."

So, after her explaining some of the other menu items that she thought I would like, we both decided to order French toast.

While on Earth before, I'd always kept my meals simple. But after taking the first bite of French toast slathered in butter and maple syrup, I wish I had tried other foods when I was on Earth before. One thing was for sure, the Legion never served food this good.

"So, have you ever had anything like this before?" Jupiter asked me as I took a bite.

I finished chewing and swallowed. "The Legion serves food that is high in protein. But nothing as tasty as this."

She smiled. "Well, while you're here, I'll have to show you some of the other things you've missed out on."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After leaving the diner, we went for a walk through a quiet neighborhood. "So." Jupiter said, breaking the silence. "You really don't remember what you dreamt about last night?"

I thought back for a second, trying to recall the dream but I couldn't. "No. All I remember is waking up with my heart pounding."

"What about before?" She asked in a quiet voice.

My brows knitted together in confusion. "Before?"

"Before you came back here." She clarified. "You know, the reason why Stinger called." She had a hopeful expression on her face as she spoke. "Do you remember what kept you from sleeping then?"

I could feel a knot start to form in my gut as the memories started to resurface. Every time I had lost my grip on her while wearing the gravity boots. Fighting my way through war hammers to get to her before Titus could marry her and kill her. Staring down at the enormous hurricanes of the planet Jupiter, worried that something horrible had happened to her.

"Hey." Jupiter's hand tightened around mine as she faced me. I didn't even realize that we'd stopped walking. "It's okay, You don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready to."

I sighed in relief as the knot in my gut eased up some. Truthfully, I wanted to tell her what kept me awake but I was having a hard time getting the words out. I was worried about Jupiter. Yeah, she was standing right in front of me but that didn't change anything. I'd finally found something that I'd never had before, love, and someone who loved me and I was afraid of losing it.

I was afraid of losing Jupiter


	5. Chapter 5

**Jupiter Ascending: You Are Not Alone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jupiter Ascending or any of its characters, concepts, back story, or settings. They are the property of their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author Note:** So, again…thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that my first Caine POV chapter wasn't complete crap. I know that the last two chapters were short. I plan to make them longer in the future.

 **Chapter 5: Jupiter's POV**

There were issues with living in an apartment building. Like irritating neighbors. Of course, people who lived in houses and mobile homes had to deal with irritating neighbors as well. But my irritating neighbor lived across the hall.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at Caine's concerned expression and sighed. "My neighbor Benny is home. I was really hoping to avoid him today."

"You don't like your neighbor?"

I shook my head. "Not really. He's had a huge crush on me since I moved into the building. I keep telling him that I already have someone in my life but I don't think he ever believed me."

As we continued into the building, I could feel Caine's grip on my hand tighten a little, almost possessively. Maybe I shouldn't have told Caine about my irritating neighbor. But it was bound to come up eventually.

Thankfully, I didn't see Benny on the way to my front door. I tired the door but it was locked. I dug my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door when I heard the door across the hall open.

"Jupiter, you're back."

I sighed and turned around to face him. "Yup." I glanced at Caine for a second. Just as I thought. Caine didn't look all that happy to see the guy. "Oh Benny, this is my boyfriend Caine Wise."

Benny looked at Caine and swallowed hard. "It's uh…nice to meet you." Benny reached out his hand in greeting but Caine just looked at him. Ben turned his attention back to me. "Jupiter, I didn't know you were with someone."

I sighed in frustration. Why did Benny have to be that way? "Yes you did. I told you that I had a boyfriend the first time you asked me out." I paused. "And a few times since."

I could see that Caine was tense so I decided to end the conversation. "I'm sorry Benny but Caine and I have plans." I turned around quickly and unlocked the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I can understand why you don't like your neighbor." Caine said as he pulled the beanie off his head. "He doesn't seem to understand simple concepts."

I tossed my keys on the table. "I told Benny the first time he started putting the moves on me that I was taken." I took a deep breath. "And even if I _was_ single, I wouldn't date him. He's just not my type."

"So, what exactly is your type?" Caine asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm…let me think about that one." I said as I slowly closed the distance between us. "I don't know. Normal guys just don't do it for me."

"Good thing I'm not normal then." Caine said as he gazed into my eyes. "What else?"

"Well…" I reached up around his neck. "Come to think about it, I've never really had a type. But your type is good for me."

Caine raised an eyebrow. "A splice?"

"A Lycantent to be specific." I told him. "One with pointy ears and wings. One named Caine Wise." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After lunch was over, Caine yawned loudly. I smiled. "Ready for bed already?"

Caine blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

It was only two in the afternoon but I knew that he was fighting sleep. "Caine, you're exhausted. I can tell. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Caine shook his head again. "I'm not exhausted. I'm fi…" His sentence broke off into another big yawn. "I'm fine." He yawned again, making me giggle.

"Yeah. You're fine." I said sarcastically. "You can't even finish a sentence without yawning." I paused. "Napping is actually really good for you."

I didn't think that what I said was that big of a deal. But Caine's expression darkened. I didn't like that expression on him. "Or, we could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. I'm sure that I can find a movie that we'll both like."

Caine finally nodded. But honestly, I really didn't think that it mattered all that much what I put in for a movie. Odds were that he would probably fall asleep before the trailers even ended.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I searched my movie shelves for something to watch while Caine sat on the couch waiting. I didn't know what to put in. I didn't know what Caine would like. "Caine, do they have anything like TV out there? You know, on other planets?"

He shrugged tiredly. "Some planets have theatre but nothing like Earth has." He paused for a minute and looked down at his hands. "Theatre is usually reserved for Entitled people only. Splices like me usually aren't welcome to such events."

I watched his expression and wanted to run over and hug him. I hated how the culture outside of Earthwas. Splices were treated as lesser beings and it really pissed me off. Especially since Splices did more noble work than an Entitled could even imagine doing.

I searched some more. I wanted to find something light hearted and maybe a little funny. "Oh, I got it." I said and pulled a DVD of the shelf.

After starting the movie, I plopped down beside Caine on the couch. Caine turned to me and gave me a tired smile. "So, what did you pick?"

I smiled back. "It's called the Lego Movie." He gave me a confused look so I continued. "It's a movie about a guy who is completely ordinary. He likes what everyone else likes, agrees with what everyone else says. But then he finds out that he is special and is meant to save the world."

Caine watched the screen for a few minutes. "Why do they look like that?"

"Oh. They're made out of Legos." I told him and giggled at the look of confusion on his face when he turned to me. "Legos are toys. They're little plastic bricks that you build things out of."

"Oh." Caine leaned back on the couch and turned his attention back to the screen.

I snuggled into his side and smiled as he wrapped an arm around me. I let out a sigh of happiness. Sitting with Caine so close just felt right. Everything about it felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jupiter Ascending: You Are Not Alone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jupiter Ascending or any of its characters, concepts, back story, or settings. They are the property of their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

 **Author Note:** I am so sorry that this update is so late. Was planning on updating much sooner but got side tracked. Have had a lot of things going on lately and been a little stressed. Also been working on some original stories too. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. It's not as long as I wanted it to be and the ending may seem a little strange. I just didn't know where else to end the chapter. All of that said, I hope that you like it. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Some of the reviews I have gotten have been quite flattering. So, would love to hear what you think of this chapter. And I will try to update sooner next time.

 **Chapter 6: Jupiter's POV**

About half way through the movie, the door opened and Zoey walked in. "Oh, so this is what you and mystery man have been doing all day." She looked at me accusingly with her hands on her hips. "Tell me, did you guys even leave the house?"

I pulled out of Caine's arms slowly, making sure not to wake him up. As expected, he'd fallen asleep early on in the movie. "Actually, we did leave the house. I took him out for breakfast."

Zoey gave me a confused look. "How the hell did you manage that?" She paused. "You know…with the wings and pointy ears and all."

"Well, he wears a coat over his wings." I explained. "They fold up pretty small. And he wore a beanie to cover the tops of his ears."

Zoey glanced over at Caine. "What the hell did you do to him.?"

"I didn't do anything." I explained and sat down at the kitchen table. "I think he's going to be here longer than he originally planned."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she sat down across from me. "Why _is_ he going to be here for so long?" She paused and glanced at Caine again. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with him being here. I'm just curious."

"From what I was told by Stinger, when Caine was reinstated as a Sky Jacker, he was having some problems adjusting." I could see that Zoey still looked a little confused. "Stinger is caine's commander. Anyway, Caine needs some time off because he's dealing with some stuff."

"Something that keeps him up at night I guess." Zoey said.

"Caine said that he was dealing with some post traumatic stress and separation anxiety." I continued explaining.

"Separation anxiety?" Zoey paused. "Isn't that something that mostly effects little kids?"

I shrugged. "And dogs."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Zoey didn't stay too long. She usually didn't spend a lot of time at home. Especially during the weekend. Zoey was a big fan of the night life and went out clubbing quite often.

Caine had started whimpering just a little before Zoey left. The whimpering was quiet at first but progressively got louder. I really wished I could see what was going on in that head of his. Whatever he was dreaming about was disrupting his sleep.

I sat down on the couch and touched his arm gently. "Caine?"

Caine's eyes shot open and he pulled away. He looked alarmed at first when he saw his surroundings. But then his eyes fell on me. He closed his eyes and sighed, covering his face with both hands.

I rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Hey. You okay?"

Caine didn't answer me but I already knew the answer. He wasn't okay. Whatever he was seeing and experiencing in his dreams was making him miserable. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Caine raked his hands through his hair and sighed. "No." He paused. "It was just a dream anyway. It doesn't matter."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he possibly think that it didn't matter? Of course it mattered.

I got off the couch and knelt down on the floor in front of Caine so that I could look into his eyes. "Caine, look at me." Caine was hesitant but eventually looked me in the eye. "Caine, I know that whatever you're dreaming about is upsetting you."

Caine's expression softened a little. "Your Majesty, what I dream about is my problem."

I sighed in frustration. "Caine, we're together. That means that your problems are my problems. Why would you think that it didn't matter?" I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

Caine closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Because I'm…"

"Don't say splice." I interrupted. Caine's eyes met mine and I continued. "You being a splice doesn't matter to me. _You_ matter to me. I don't care about what you are or where you came from."

Caine was quiet for a minute. I wasn't sure exactly how he was going to react to what I said. He'd heard it all before. I just wished that he would stop doubting his own worth.

Caine dropped his head again. "I don't deserve having you in my life, Your Majesty."

I wanted to argue with him and tell him that he was wrong but I honestly didn't think that it would help. I took his hands in mine and held them tight. "Caine, after everything you've done for me, I owe you my life."

Caine's head snapped up. "Your Majesty, you don't owe me anything."

"You saved my life." I told him. "When you first met me, you saved my life and you didn't even know me."

"I was hired by Titus, remember?" Caine said. "And he was planning on killing you."

"But you didn't know that." I told him.

Caine sihed and dropped his head. "It doesn't matter. I still had a part in it so I'm partially at fault." He stood up and walked to the window.

My heart ached. I hated seeing him upset. He didn't deserve it. I stood up, walking over to the window and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Caine, you always came back for me. Whenever I needed you, you were there. No matter what."


End file.
